Love You Forever
by ChaosTheDark08
Summary: When Cry invites Pewds over for a week, he has only one thing on his mind...


Cry smiled a little to himself as he read the story on the computer. Even laughing a little. The smile remained on his face as he deleted his internet history and turned the computer off. But, even with that, there was a little bit of heartbreak in his soul as he remembered line after beautiful line.  
_I wish..._

He stared at the clock with anticipation. Any moment now, PewDiePie, his friend, would arrive and stay for five days with him. In Florida.  
Cry smiled as he remembered the plan.  
_This is going to be a fun week...everything will be according to script! And at the end...the happy ending...I can't wait..._  
The doorbell rang. Cry almost ran to the door in excitement, but somehow manages to control himself. The smile on his face is huge as he opens the door, beaming at the Swede in front of him.  
"Hello friend! You don't know how long I've been waiting for this..." Cry laughs. Pewdie starts talking and complaining about _'how everyone on the plane was a barrel'_ and the weather being too hot. Cry smiles but isn't listening to him. He's daydreaming about the man in front of him, and about how much better he looks in the flesh.  
He smiles at that.

"So...where should I put my things?" Pewds asks in his strong accent. Cry simply nods and leads him to the guest room, for the words he wants to say can't be said. It breaks his heart a little to think that, but soon it'll be worth it.  
Cry leaves Pewdie to deal with his luggage while he goes off to prepare him some dinner.  
Later, after dinner, they watch a film. It's unfamiliar to Cry, but Pewds seems to enjoy it, laughing every so often and smiling madly.

The next day, Cry wakes up before his guest. He sneaks a small glance of Pewdie sleeping. He's cute, hair across his face and covers torn off of him.  
Cry smiles.

Breakfast is served and the two of them head out shopping. Pewds buys far too many things and drops them all multiple times. Luckily, none of them smash.  
In the end, Cry carries them back to the house, laughing and smiling all the way.  
They go out for dinner that day, at a nearby restaurant. Good food and good wine makes them both happy and content.  
The plan is progressing nicely.

The day after, Cry wakes up early again. He steals a longer look of Pewds, and goes onto YouTube.  
As he is checking some of the thousands of messages he receives daily, Pewds enters the room, rubbing his eyes. He smiles when he sees Cry stare up at him with concern.  
This time, Pewdie makes breakfast and Cry realises how good a cook he is.

Nothing is done that day, instead of watch films and TV. They both recover from the day before.  
Cry is pleased when he walks into the living room and finds the other man asleep, murmuring in his dreams. He's pretty sure he hears his name being called.  
He smirks.

Cry is woken up to a scared PewDiePie shaking him violently. The man standing over him breathes out a sigh of relief as his eyes open. He explains that he had a nightmare that Cry died by his own hand, and he tried desperately to save him, but to no avail, and never could forgive himself if he died. Cry reassures him that he's okay and Pewds can sleep with him if he wants, to which Pewdie agrees.  
Cry can examine the Swede more closely here when he sleeps, only to find that he's adorable. He even snuggles up to him during the night.  
In the morning, they go out for the whole day. They both want their last day together to be the most memorable. And it is.  
They both have fun and laugh until they think their hearts will burst.  
At the house, they sit in silence, not wanting the day to end.  
Cry gets up and goes outside. When he returns, he has a piece of black cloth in his hand, which he ties around Pewdie's eyes. He leads him by the hand, always changing direction. Pewdie is lost in the darkness of his blindfold.  
But all is worth it when it comes off.  
They are on a beach, sea calm and peaceful, in the middle of the night under twinkling stars.  
"Wow...I...didn't think you'd take me here..."  
Cry smiles as they stare out into the ocean...and wish the moment would never end.

Cry groans as the alarm goes off. This was it. This was goodbye.  
The final stage of the plan.  
Pewds was waiting, luggage in hand, in the living room. Cry stepped forward.  
"Pewds...I...I don't want you to go...I love you...please...stay..." Cry said quietly, words full of emotion and holding back tears.  
"Cry...what? You...what? I..." He stuttered, looking for a valid response. He left Cry and began to leave.  
"Where are you going? Why aren't you being right, acting to script? I confess my love as you're about to leave, you confess too, we make out and you never leave! Isn't that how every PewDieCry story goes? WHY AREN'T YOU BEING RIGHT?" Cry pounced on him, landing neatly on top of the Swede. He smiled cruelly, as if something inside his fragile mind had snapped. He stroked the trembling man's face softly, before breaking out into psychotic laughter, his hands tracing every feature of the slim man's body.  
"Cry...I...I don't love you. Let's just forget about this, okay? I'm going to leave now, okay? Good?" Felix whispered, like he was explaining to a small, confused child. Cry whimpered and got off of him, only to barricade the front door instead. He grabbed a vase from nearby and smashed it over the Swede's head, knocking him out instantly. He hummed softly to himself, laughter breaking the melody every so often.  
Dragging the body upstairs, he found a whispering knife and plunged it into Pewdie's heart.  
_"Now...I can love you...forever..."_


End file.
